A miniature camera for a mobile phone or the like is equipped with a camera module. The conventional camera module is composed by securely fitting a lens holder fixed on an insulating substrate inside a shield fixed on a mounting board.
The lens holder is of a cylindrical shape having an opening in an upper portion thereof and has a lens therein. The lens holder is disposed on the insulating substrate in such a manner as to cover an imaging device positioned on the insulating substrate and is fixed by an adhesive.
The shield is composed of a top plate having an opening and a cylindrical side portion formed under an outer peripheral portion of the top plate. The outer peripheral portion is adapted to the shape of the lens holder. The shield is disposed on the mounting board in such a manner as to cover the lens holder fixed on the insulating substrate and is fixed by an adhesive.
In addition, there is electrical continuity between the rear face of the insulating substrate on which the lens holder is fixed and the front face of the mounting board by solder balls formed therebetween (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-229431).
However, the conventional camera module has manufacturing errors in respective portions, such as the height of the shield side portion, the height of the lens holder, the thickness of the insulating substrate, the thickness of an adhesive between the lower portion of the lens holder and the front face of the insulating substrate and the thickness of an adhesive between the lens holder and the shield top plate. Therefore, there has been a problem that it is difficult to flatten a surface defined by the lower end of the shield and lower portions of solder balls. If the flatness of the surface is low in this manner, there has been a problem that only either one of solder balls formed on the rear face of the insulating substrate and the lower end of the shield is fixed onto the mounting board and the other is not in contact with the mounting board.